


Coming and Going (to You)

by jack_the_giantkiller



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Humor, M/M, Open Relationships, ace!Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_the_giantkiller/pseuds/jack_the_giantkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an arrangement: Cullen and Dorian don’t have sex together, but Cullen likes it when his lover gets laid anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going (to You)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a fill for the Dragon Age Kink Meme.
> 
> Prompt: Dorian/Cullen, Dorian/other - Open relationship, asexual Cullen.  
> Cullen sitting in his office, filling out reports, listening to the noises Dorian and his lover (some random person Dorian brought home) are making in the room upstairs. Cullen feels no desire or sexual arousal, but he’s happy for Dorian nonetheless.
> 
> Huge thanks go to somekindofcontraption, who beta'd this and patiently put up with my crap.

The scout enters Cullen’s office and stops, staring up at the loft in confusion.

“You had a report for me?”

She starts, embarrassed, and hands over a written report. “Knight-Captain Rylen reports that the bandit activity in the Western Approach is normal for this time of year, and respectfully requests that we do not send guests of the Inquisition to Griffin Wing Keep."

“Thank you. Dismissed.” Knight-Captain Rylen has never ‘respectfully requested’ anything— Cullen is certain that his actual report was considerably more colorful than the scout had described. He had already begun working his way through it when he looks up.

The scout is still standing there.

"Scout?"

"Oh! Sorry, sir. Do you kno— Ah...." She pauses, uncomfortable.

Cullen takes pity on her. "I said dismissed, Scout Ritts."

She leaves, sneaking one last curious look at Cullen's loft as she goes. He sighs, shaking his head.  Above him he can hear frantic kissing and the occasional moan from Dorian's partner.

With a wry grin he returns to Rylen's report. The man harangues the idiotic nobles who'd visited previously, and describes exactly what he'll do if more come during bandit season. Cullen has just reached the part where the Knight-Captain is discussing what he’d done to reduce the Varghest population in the area, when someone knocks on his door.

One of the armorers, he thinks, and is proven correct when the man starts to complain about the new recruits abusing their armor. Cullen promises that he’ll speak to them and hand down appropriate discipline.

“Will that be all?” Cullen shuffles the papers of Rylen’s report, hoping the man will leave.

The armorer looks as though he might say something more when a gasped curse interrupts him, followed by wet, enthusiastic sucking noises.

“Oh, Dorian, fuck—” It fades into a groan, and the armorer hastily thanks him for his time, bolting out the door before Cullen can say another word.

Cullen grins appreciatively and returns to Rylen’s report.  The Knight-Captain also requests that he not bring the decimated varghest population to Leliana’s attention. He won’t, but knows that won’t keep it from Leliana’s attention. She’ll hear about it, if she hasn’t already. Dorian’s voice echoes off the stone walls, demanding “Fingers, vishante kaffas, must I do everything myself?”

“Should I go?” Startled, Cullen turns to see one of Leliana’s agents leering up at the loft. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

“It’s fine. What can I do for you?”

“Leliana wants to know... “ The man trails off, distracted as Dorian demands another finger, insisting that he can take it.

Cullen frowns. “Perhaps we should take this conversation onto the battlements.”

“No, it’s fine, Commander.”

“You’re obviously distracted, I really must insist.” Cullen doesn’t like the way the agent stares, the way his lip curls, or the tension in his body. Dorian groans above them and the agent makes a soft noise.

Cullen’s chair screeches against the stone floor as he stands abruptly. "Outside it is." Only once the door has shut behind them does he ask, "Now, what is it that Leliana wants to know?"

When he’s finished dealing with the agent, he sends the man along the cold and windy battlements rather than letting him back into the office, where Cullen can hear the slap of flesh on flesh and the bed creaking. A muffled voice praises Dorian, what a good slut, how tight he is, how well he takes it.

Cullen rolls his eyes. Maybe Dorian finds that sort of talk more appealing than it sounds, but he rather doubts it. He sits back at his desk and begins writing his reply.

“Fuck me harder! Venhedis, I’m not going to break!” The bed thumps into the wall and Cullen can hear the mixed pants and moans signaling that their coupling is nearly over. The bed rocks louder, more insistently, and then Dorian is keening. There’s a burst of rapid Tevene, whether it’s curses or pleas Cullen doesn’t know. Dorian’s partner finishes soon after him with a loud grunt and a long, heavy sigh.

Their harsh breathing is faint, and he can hear the bed creak as someone gets up—Dorian, he knows: his lover can’t stand the sticky mess of semen in him and on him.

A brief, quiet conversation, and soon Dorian’s partner is climbing down the ladder, mostly dressed and entirely disheveled. Cullen thinks he’s one of the stable hands—the man avoids eye contact and Cullen charitably doesn’t try to engage him in conversation as he leaves.

Dorian follows him down shortly afterwards, wearing a pair of Cullen’s pants that are slightly too big for him. A crate is on the floor next to the desk and Dorian drags it over to Cullen, sitting down with a sigh. He’s still flushed, and Cullen can see the sweat beaded on his chest. Dorian leans his head against Cullen’s shoulder and Cullen can feel Dorian’s heavy, warm breaths against his neck.

“Good?”

“Mm.” Dorian’s eyes are closed, drowsy with pleasure, and Cullen wraps an arm around him. Ducking his head, he presses a kiss to Dorian’s hair.

Cullen’s smile is fond. “I’m glad.”

 


End file.
